Making Music
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: The relationship between Roxas, Axel and Demyx before Kingdom Hearts 2.  Leading up to KH2.  Linked to Masters of the Keyblade.  Still In Progress... Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Making Music

Author: Chimera Dragon

Warnings: slight AU, Roxas torture, later lemons

Chapter 1

"Great some new dude comes in and now he's the popular guy?" Demyx complained to Axel having heard from the red-haired man that they would now be called Organization XIII.

"That would be the sum of it," Axel replied, playing this his fire-wheels. "Though I heard he wields a Keyblade."

"No way!" Demyx replied surprised.

"Yeah, that's what I heard from Vexen's mutterings," Axel replied.

"We gotta meet this dude!" Demyx said.

"Yeah, but I heard he's really anti-social," Axel replied.

"So?"

"I see, you're on the same train of thought as me," Axel said with a smirk. The two went off in search of the newest member of their group. They soon found the blonde haired male sitting on the rooftop of the Castle that Never Was staring out at the town. He turned to look at them for a moment before turning back to stare at the town.

"Hey, that dude's just a kid!" Demyx whispered to Axel.

"I noticed, but that's all the more reason to befriend him," Axel countered.

"You've got a valid point there," Demyx replied. He walked over to the blonde haired teen and sat down on his left side. "Hi, my name is Demyx, I'm known as the Melodious Nocturne." He held his hand out in greeting; the other blonde looked at him for a moment before slowly taking the proffered hand.

"Roxas, Xemnas said that I'm to be known as the Key of Destiny," the boy replied. He shook the musician's hand firmly.

"And my name is Axel, known as Flurry of the Dancing Flames," Axel said sitting down on the other side of Roxas and offered his hand as well. Roxas shook his hand as well and went back to staring at the city.

"So, what are you doing up here?" Demyx asked after a few moments of silence.

"Just thinking," Roxas replied still looking at the city.

"Thinking about what?" Axel asked curiously.

"Why me?" Roxas replied, not really asking either of the older males sitting with him.

"Why what?" Demyx asked, Axel leaned forward also curious.

Roxas held out his hand; slightly clenched, a Keyblade appeared his hand. "Oblivion," he said holding up the black Keyblade in his left hand. "I wonder, why do I have the Keyblade."

"I don't know," Axel replied. "Mind if I hold it?"

Roxas shrugged and handed Oblivion to Axel. Axel held it in his hand, admiring it for a few moments before it disappeared from his hand; only to have it re-appear in Roxas' hand. Roxas sighed and slouched; seeming exhausted, as he held on to the two Keyblades.

"That's fascinating. Did you call the black key; Oblivion was it, out of Axel's hand?" Demyx asked, watching Roxas.

"No," Roxas replied sounding forlorn. "Xemnas tried to take it as well. Over and over again. He had different members of the Organization try. It all blurred together after a while," Roxas' eyes became distant and haunted.

"Hey, are you okay?" Demyx asked looking worried. He placed a gentle hand on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas jerked backwards violently.

"No," Roxas whispered. He shook his head, seemingly lost in memory. "No more."

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" Axel demanded worriedly.

"Roxas, talk to us," Demyx insisted as he slowly pulled the teen into a loose embrace.

Roxas shook his head but allowed the two older males to hold him. After a few minutes he moved again and set the Keyblade down. It disappeared in a flash and didn't re-appear. He nestled into Demyx and Axel's embrace. Finally; after several minutes, Roxas fell completely limp in their arms.

"Great, now what do we do?" Demyx asked as he pulled the unconscious teen into his lap.

"I haven't got a clue," Axel replied. "Let's take him to my room. No one ever goes in there and it's closest. We'll figure out what to do then."

"Okay," Demyx replied as Axel stood. He pulled Roxas' hood down over his face as it started to rain.

"Hey, you want me to carry him?" Axel offered.

"Nah, I've got 'im, dude," Demyx replied nonchalantly. He stood gracefully with Roxas still cradled in his arms.

The two quickly and stealthily made their way to Axel's room. As soon as the door shut behind them they both breathed a sigh of relief. Demyx laid Roxas on Axel's bed.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Demyx asked. Roxas whimpered in his sleep as Demyx moved away from him. He clung to Demyx's sleeve, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"I think you should stay next to him," Axel replied as Demyx nodded and laid down on the bed next to Roxas who curled up next to him.

"Okay, now what should we do?" Demyx asked as he got comfortable on Axel's bed, allowing Roxas to make himself comfortable.

"Well, I think we ought to find out what happened to him," Axel replied as they watched the newest Organization member sleep. "We're supposed to be working together, not against each other."

"I agree," Demyx agreed as he held Roxas tightly. "He seemed so haunted by whatever it was Xemnas and the others did to him."

"Hm," Roxas moaned as he slowly awoke. He nuzzled Demyx's shoulder and stretched a bit. He opened his eyes sleepily before jumping backwards a bit.

"Shh," Demyx soothed as he caught Roxas before the smaller blonde could fall off the bed. "We won't hurt you."

"You're . . . Demyx, right?" Roxas asked as he relaxed back into Demyx's embrace.

"That's me," Demyx replied cheerfully.

"And you're, Axel," Roxas said pointing at the red-head.

"You're right on target, got it memorized?" Axel asked.

"Thank you," Roxas said quietly, looking away from both of them.

"For what?" Demyx asked as he pulled Roxas closer. Feeling the need to protect the Keyblade wielder.

"For being kind to me," Roxas replied. "For not trying to test my limits like everyone else seems to want to do."

"What were they doing to you?" Axel demanded angrily. Demyx looked equally upset.

"Every time the Keyblade is taken from me and I have summon it back, it takes some of my energy. So, Xemnas got several of the others together to see how long it would take to make me fell from exhaustion. Then they would wait a while for me to get back up before repeating the process. After a while they started attacking me as well. Xemnas said it was to make sure I was worthy of being a member of the Organization. They only bruised me up, anything worse than that was Cured when I fell," Roxas stopped, seemingly exhausted. He curled up to Demyx's side.

Demyx didn't say anything but pulled Roxas's head under his own chin protectively and hugged the other blonde tightly.

"We won't let them get you again," Axel said vehemently.

"We'll train you to be strong enough that they can't pick on you again," Demyx promised.

"Next time they try something," Axel chuckled darkly.

"Thank you," Roxas said earnestly. He yawned and tried to sit up but was prevented by Demyx. "What?"

"Stay here," Axel said. "We'll protect you."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Roxas asked, unsure.

"Ye, we don't mind helping you out," Demyx insisted. "We consider you our friend. Right, Axel?"

"Of course," Axel replied with a grin. "You're our friend, got it memorized?"

"Okay," Roxas replied quietly. He laid his head back down on Demyx's arm. He saw the lights in the room go out. He gave a nearly silent sight as he began to drift off to sleep.

He felt the bed settle a bit with Axel's weight.

"Relax, I'm just sharing the bed with you," Axle said before Roxas could protest about the red-head's presence.

"Okay," Roxas replied as he felt Axel lay back-to-back with him. "Goodnight."

"Good night, Roxas, night Axel," Demyx said as he snuggled Roxas under his chin again.

"Night you two. Sleep well, got it memorize?" Axle said as he pulled th4e blanket over the three of them before falling asleep himself.

TBC …


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Making Music

Author: ChimeraDragon

Pairings: Demyx X Roxas

Chapter 2: Something More

Roxas awoke the following morning feeling safer than he ever remembered feeling since he awoke with no memories of his past. He slowly opened his eyes, unsure as to why he was feeling so warm. He noticed that he was tucked under the chin of the blonde he had met the night before.

"Demyx," he whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"Hm?" Demyx asked as he opened one eye sleepily, still mostly asleep.

Roxas gave the ghost of a smile and shook his head. He leaned into Demyx's chest, unsure as to why it felt so right to do so.

"Come on you two," Axel called from the door to the bathroom that Roxas hadn't noticed there night before. He watched as the red head toweled his hair off, still dipping wet from the apparent shower he had just taken. He was now dressed in a pair of smiley face boxers and the light from the bathroom cast and odd halo around him.

"I'm awake," Demyx mumbled into Roxas' hair. He waved a dismissive hand in Axel's direction. He snuggled up to Roxas, still deeply asleep.

"No you aren't," Axel sighed and continued drying his hair. The red spikes started springing back up as they dried.

"You have some strange hair," Roxas said as he slowly detached himself from Demyx. He stood up and ran a had through his now flattened hair which stood back up perfectly after a few runs through hair with his hand.

"That's what we call 'the pot calling the kettle black.' Got it memorized?" Axel asked. He walked over to the white dresser that sat along one wall and pulled out a pair of pants identical to the ones he had worn the day before. Roxas noticed few hole and scorch marks on the dresser.

"What's with the scorching?" Roxas asked changing the subject as he pointed at the damaged dresser.

"I hate the bland decor around here," Axel replied as he finished with his pants.

"Very artistic of you," Roxas replied noticing the seemingly random patterns that had actually made pictures. One was a fire-breathing dragon that spanned the upper drawers of the dresser, the others included swirls and yin-yang. He moved closer to examine the designs.  
"Thanks, I'm rather proud of it," Axel replied with a smile. "But you should Demyx's room when he's in there."

Roxas said nothing but raised an eyebrow in question.

"You'll see if we can get him out of bed," Axed replied. "Come on you. Get out of my bed," Axel said poking Demyx in the side.

"Not using it," Demyx countered.

"Let me try," Roxas offered.

"Okay, have at it," Axle replied and offered the bed to Roxas.

Roxas nodded and crawled on the bed towards Demyx. He said nothing as he rolled the older blonde onto his back. Axel gave him a puzzled look as he straddled Demyx's waist.

"Isn't it the prince's kiss on the lips of the princess that will awaken the fair maiden?" Roxas asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Wha-?" Axel asked, staring at Roxas with a dumbfounded look on his face for a few moments.

Roxas leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Demyx's lips. He moved his lips against the musician's sensually.

"That's one heck of a wake up call, dude," Demyx said as Roxas broke the kiss. "If you want, you can wake me up anytime."

Roxas blushed and climbed off of the other blonde.

"Isn't he cute when he's blushing?" Demyx asked as he stood up from the bed.

"Yeah, our buddy's cute," Axle replied as he zipped his Organization robe up. "But your definition of cute for him is different than mine."

"Too true," Demyx replied as he drapped himself on Roxas.

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked,

"I like you, as more than a friend," Demyx replied honestly. "In fact … I want to go out with you. Be my boyfriend?"

"Um …" Roxas blushed furiously.

"It's okay, yo9u don't have to answer right now. Think on it," Demyx said soothingly. He moved away from Roxas and into the bathroom to fix his hair.

"Okay," Roxas replied, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Demyx said walking out of the bathroom, hair immaculate.

"So, what do you usually do during the day?" Roxas asked.

"Well, we have a meeting today," Axel said as he left his hood down. "We should get going. It's about time to start gathering."

"Were are we meeting today?" Demyx asked as he pulled his hood up.

"The room of chairs," Axel replied.

"Man I hate that place. Too white for my tastes," Demyx whined. "Alright, let's get going." He opened a portal of darkness.

"How do we get there?" Through the portals?" Roxas asked, looking intrigued. He cocked his head to the side a bit as he examined the portal.

"We usually take the portals to the chairs. Otherwise you'd have to climb up to them," Axel replied. "They are kind of tall, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, one more question though," Roxas said. "Before we leave anyway."

"Shoot," Demyx said.

"Why do you have your hood up while Axel's is down?" Roxas asked looking from Demyx's fully hidden face to Axel's uncovered one."

"Preference," Axel replied. "I'm brash and outgoing so I leave it down to over-emphasize the point."

"And everyone thinks I'm a scaredy-cat that can't fight so I leave my hood up to keep up appearances," Demyx finished.

"Ah," Roxas replied. He toyed with the tassels on his own cloak for a moment. "I'll leave mine down. I don't really like not being able to see as well around them."

"I understand," Axel replied. "Yours would be the one was sitting in. Here," Axel said as he opened a separate portal for Roxas.

"Pay attention on the way there so you can et back there later," Demyx said as he stepped up to his portal. He leaned over and gave Roxas a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping through. The portal closed behind the blonde musician with a shimmer of light.

"Keep in mind that he may not be as affectionate outside of the rooms. Or he may seem only to want you for cold and calculated reasons. It's cut throat around here. There are few you can trust around here," Axel said, placing a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "You can trust me, and Demyx, and Marluxia to a degree. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, thanks Axel," Roxas said as he got ready to go through his own portal.

"Hey, what are friend's for?" Axel asked as he stepped through his portal, leaving Roxas alone in the room.

Roxas took a deep breath before stepping through the gateway. He landed on his chair and stood calmly, looking around as he saw other Organization members land on their chairs as well. He turned around and sat down, legs spread slightly and dangling off of the chair. He decided on looking bored as he locked eyes with Axel for a moment.

"Let us begin," Xemnas said as soon as they were all seated.

"Why have you called us here?" Marluxia demanded impatiently. He sat with his back rigidly straight, legs crossed and looking both bored and annoyed. "Again you all us together. Aren't we supposed to be looking for the Keyblade Master?"

"We are still looking for the Keyblade Master," Xemnas replied in his usual slow manner of speaking. "However, I have called you here to introduce those who have not met our newest ally in completing our Kingdom Hearts."

"You mean someone else to help us track down the Keyblade Master?" Marluxia taunted.

"One who can add Hearts to our glorious Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas replied, this time a little smug.

"Who? That new kid over there?" Marluxia asked, pointing at Roxas. "No offense, kid."

"He wields the Keyblade as well," Xemnas said. "The more we send out to destroy the Heartless with a Keyblade wielder the faster our Kingdom hearts will grow."

"You can't be serious," Marluxia countered.

"Show them, Roxas," Xemnas ordered, voice cold.

Roxas nodded and concentrated, Oblivion appeared in his hand a moment later. The others all seemed surprised with the exception of Xemnas.

"It can't be," Marluxia countered. "You said there was only one Keyblade Master."

"And Roxas is his NoBody. He is not the Keyblade Master. He is similar to a second in command," Xemnas replied still calm.

"But Heartless destroyed by his Keyblade will still have their Hearts join our Kingdom Hearts," came Vexen's greasy voice.

"He's a Keyblade wielder on our side, got it memorized?" Axel added from his seat.

"Hm," was Marluxia's only response.

"Who has already med our Keyblade Master? Aside from Vexen, Laexeus, and Xaldin," Xemnas asked. "Is there anyone who has met him?"

"I met him on the rooftop, Boss!" Axel said sounding like an excited kid.

"Very well, you shall train him," Xemnas said. "The rest of you will introduce yourselves."

"Saïx, the Luna Diviner," Saïx said in his calm, deep voice.

"Laraxene, and I'm known as the Savage Nymph."

"Luxord. Gambler of Fate."

Xigbar, Freeshooter," Xigbar said throwing his hood back and giving Roxas a lazy salute.

"Zexion, Cloaked Schemer."

"Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne," Demyx said the a flourished hand gesture.

"And Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin, and Troublemaker; apparently," Marluxia said quietly. He gave a small smile and waved.

"I'm Roxas, Key of Destiny," Roxas replied. He dismissed the Keyblade and went back to his original position.

A few hours later ….

"Dude, I thought he'd never stop going on and on about our Kingdom Hearts," Demyx complained to Roxas and Axel as the trio walked down the hallway.

"Hello, Roxas," Marluxia purred from behind the blonde haired Keyblade Master. He was walking behind them.

"Marluxia," Roxas replied in a bored sounding monotone, he then nodded to the brunette.

"Take care of yourself," Marluxia said. "You never know when hidden snakes may strike." He nodded and went another direction.

"Sometimes that dude is almost too subtle," Demyx complained.

"What was he trying to say?" Roxas asked.

"Take care of yourself. And to watch out for other members of the Organization," Axel replied. "He likes you, a least a little bit."

"Good to know," Roxas replied.

"So, where do you want to go to try and find the impossible to find Keyblade Master?" Demyx asked.

"I don't have a clue," Axel sighed, thinking hard.

"Demyx," Roxas said suddenly. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Demyx asked confused.

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend," Roxas replied as though the answer was obvious.

"Really!?" Demyx asked sounding excited.

"Yes," Roxas replied with an affirmative nod. "I have a feeling we may need something more than what Xemnas keeps going on about. And I like you."

"You may have a point," Axel replied.

TBC …


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Making Music

Author: Chimera Dragon

Pairings: Demyx X Roxas

Chapter 3: Revelations

Roxas found himself pressed against a wall yet again. Demyx's mouth firmly attached to his own as the made out in the middle of the hallway for any of the other Organization members to see. Both blondes had their eyes closed, wanting to feel the kiss as deeply as possible.

They finally broke away, gasping for air.

"Bravo!" Axel cheered as he clapped.

"Why the cheering? You want some of this?" Demyx asked as he steadied Roxas.

"Not with you two, no offense," Axel replied.

"What then?" Roxas asked.

"That has to be a record for either kissing or holding your breath. I believe it was close to four minutes," Axel said with a grin.

"I'm sure someone else could hold it longer," Roxas replied. "I highly doubt that was a record."

"Hm," Axel hummed to himself. "And you know this, how?"

"I read. Xemnas has a large library," Roxas replied.

Axel snickered and Roxas raised an eyebrow at him and Axel shook his head.

"That sounded dirty, Roxas!" Demyx said happily. He licked the shell of Roxas' ear, and then breathed hotly into it.

"Uhng," Roxas moaned, becoming extremely turned on. "Mm, more," he whined.

"My room?" Demyx whispered huskily.

"Yes," Roxas hissed as Demyx began molesting the smaller blonde's chest through his cloak. "Your room . . . now."

"Hey," Axel said forcefully as he grabbed Demyx's arm.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Demyx asked. Roxas turned to look at the fiery red-head.

"Roxas, I need to talk to Demyx in private. Go onto his room, you know where it's at," Axel replied. "It's okay."

"Alright," Roxas replied warily.

"It'll be fine," Demyx said reassuringly. He gently ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Okay," Roxas replied and walked off to the water wielder's room.

"What's up, dude?" Demyx asked as soon as Roxas disappeared into the musician's room.

"Be careful with him," Axel said heatedly. "He's my friend and I don't want to see him hurt. He's like a brother to me."

"I would never hurt him!" Demyx replied angrily. "I care about him!" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Axel angrily.

"Okay," Axel replied. "I just had to make sure. He's the only person who made me feel like I had a heart."

"I know what you mean," Demyx sighted wistfully and looked in the direction Roxas had gone.

"Well, go on. Don't keep him waiting," Axel gave Demyx a smile and wandered off to go see what trouble he could me in the rest of the castle.

Demyx quickly made his way into his own room. As he walked in the room immediately darkened to blue as he was slammed into his door and kissed by a pair of hungry lips. His opened his eyes and looked down at Roxas who was kissing him with such fervor that it shocked Demyx.

Roxas' eyes were closed as he locked the door and continued to kiss Demyx senseless. He then pulled Demyx with him towards the bed. Roxas' knees hit the bed and he dragged Demyx with him as the fell, causing the blonde musician to land on to of him.

"Hm, you sure are fiesty," Demyx murmured as they broke away to gasp for air.

"I'm horny," Roxas replied. "And I wanna make love with you." He blushed furiously and thrust his hips against Demyx.

"Hm, you that's music to my ears," Demyx repled. And your moans and screams will be my masterpiece for tonight!"

"Please," Roxas begged.

"Alright, but we'll do things my way," Demyx insisted. Roxas nodded silently. "On the bed, on your back. Now."

Roxas quickly and excitedly complied with Demyx's orders and toed off is boots as he hopped on the bed.

"Very good," Demyx replied. He toed off his own boots and crawled on top of Roxas and rubbed against the smaller teen.

Roxas moaned quitely again.

"Nice," Demyx crooned.

*a few minutes later*

The two collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard. Demyx was the first to move and leaned back far enough to look at Roxas's face.

Roxas had a tear falling from each eye.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Demyx asked, concerned for the younger NoBody.

Roxas hugged Demyx tightly. "I . . ." he began in a choked whisper. "I think . . ."

"What? You know you can tell me anything," Demyx insisted gently. He reversed their positions so that Roxas was stradling him.

"I love you," Roxas managed as he burried his face in Demyx's shoulder. He felt more tears escaping his eyes and looked very confused.

"But . . . how?" Demyx asked, equally confused. "NoBodies aren't supposed to have feelings like that."

"I know," Roxas whimpered. He clung to Demyx as he felt the older blonde slip from his body.

"Don't leave," Roxas begged as he lay flush against Demys. "Don't ever leave me. I don't think I would survive it.

"I won't," Demyx promised. "I swear."

Roxas sniffled and continued to hug Demyx tightly. Every so often a soft sob would escape him along with a tear.

"Roxas' Demyx said softly after a few minutes.

"Hm?" Roxas asked as he relaxed into Demyx's embrace.

"You can't tell anyone else about this," Demyx said.

"What? About us making love?" Roxas asked.

"Call it sex around the others," Demyx corrected gently. "And that's not what I was refering to. It's that you love me,"he smiled gently at Roxas. "I think I might be in love with you too. Or as close as a NoBody can get."

"But . . . what makes you say that?" Roxas asked as he leaned up to look into Demyx's eyes.

"Because when you cry, I want to cry as well. When you hurt I want to take away your pain. I never would have asked to be with you if I didn't have feelings for you. They're muted but still so strong," Demyx replied honestly.

"What about Axel?" Roxax asked as he traced random patterns on Demyx's chest.

"We can tell him, but on one else," Demyx amended. "Hm, I'm tired," he yawned and pulled the sheet up over the two of them.

"Can I stay here? Like this?" Roxas asked sleepily. He curled up and laid his head on Demyx's shoulder.

"Sure, you can stay here, dude," Demyx replied, he smiled softly when he heard Roxas purrs as he ran a hand rhoguth the smaller blonde's hair.

Roxas nuzzled up againas Demyx's hand before laying his head back down and quickly dropping back off to sleep.

The next morning . . .

Axel knocked on Demyx's door and waited patiently for the musician to answer the door. A few moments later the door opened an Roxas stood in the door way with a towel around his waist and one around his shoulders with dripping wet hair that was slowly starting to spike back up as it dried.

"Hi," Roxas said quietly, eyes still mostly closed.

"Hey there, buddy," Axel siad cheerfully. "Can I come in?"

"Hn," Roxas mumbled as he walked back into the room but left the door open. Axel smiled to himself as he followed the blonde in.

The firey red-head stopped to admire the room as he did everytime he walked into Demyx's room. The walls were a deep ocean blue color with small waterfalls along at random intervals. There were also small water spryted that tended to the cleaning of the room and caring for the few plants Marluxia had given to Demyx.

Roxas was already back on the bed curled up next to Demyx. He still had the towel around his waist but the other was discarded carelessly on the floor.

"Hey you two sleepy-heads, it's time to get up," Axel called as he shut the door. Roxas burried his head in Demyx's shoulder but made no move to turn back to Axel.

"Hi, Axel," Demyx called from his place on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Roxas who was sleeping peacefully again.

"He's exhausted isn't he?" Axel asked as he watched Roxas sleep.

"Yes, he had a really long night," Demyx replied quietly.

"What happened?" Axel asked worriedly.

"He's in love with me," Demyx said.

"What?" Axel exlaimed quietly.

"He's not like other NoBodies, Axel. He's a different kind of NoBody," Demyx said. "Haven't you noticed that he makes you feel more?"

"Yeah,"Axel replied as he and Demyx watched the sleeping teen. "He makes me feel like I have a heart even though I know I don't have one."

"He makes me feel that way too. I almost . . . no, I know that I'm in love with him too. I just don't feel it as much as he does."

"Hm," Axel hummed thoughtfully.

"And Axel," Demyx called.

"Yeah?" Axel replied, raising an eyebrow at the water master NoBody.

"He cried. Actual tears," Demyx said, making sure to emphazie his words fully.

"But that's not possible," Axel cried quietly.

"Yes, but he did it anyway," Demyx insisted.

"We can't telll the others. They would . . ." Axel stopped as Roxas rolled over and blinked his eyes open.

"What would the others do?" the short haired NoBody asked.

"Worse things to you and Demyx than when you first got here," Axel replied solemnly.

"Tehn we don't tell anyone," Roxas replied simply. "I never realized that tears could get me into so much trouble."

"Only around here and only because a regular NoBody like Demyx and myself can't cry. No matter what happenes to us. Not matter what situation befalls us. That's why NoBodies start to grow angry and distrustful after a while. Why there is the overwhelming need to find a Heart. We can't feel the same way we remember feeling emotions and that eats away at us," Axel replied with a small sigh.

"My music was not as sweet before you came. It was entirely dark and melencholy before," Demyx added. "I could go through the motions and play something that would be uplifting, but there's no heart and soul behind it so it would be bland."

"I changed it?" Roxas asked.

"Yes you did. Now, I can play a wide range with some feeling behind it. Not just the dark and dreary." Demyx gave Roxas a reassuring smile and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, we was getting as dpressing as the rest of them," Axel added. "Good thing we've got you around to keep him in line."

"You wouldn't have burned out without his help," Demyx protested with a pout.

"Hey! Don't fight over me," Roxas said as he stood up between the two of them.

"Sorry, Rox," Demyx said, looking down at the ground like a kicked puppy.

"I didn't mean to,," Axled added as he looked at a wall.

"It's okay, I just don't want to see you two fight each other," Roxas sighed and sat back down on the bed. Demyx rolled over to Roxas's right whichle Axel sat down on his left.

"So, now what do we do?" Demyx asked as he put an arm around Roxas. The smaller blond snuggled into the embrace.

"I don't know," Axel replied with a shrug. "But for now let's go along with Xemnas."

Roxas snickered a bit.

"What's so funny?" Demyx demanded.

"If you rearrange the letters in Xemnas's name you get man sex," Roxas replied. "I work for man sex."

Demyx and Axel both cracked up at that remark after a moment.

TBC . . .


End file.
